Cult of Malcolm
The Cult of Malcolm, otherwise known as the "Love Cultists" or the "Love Cult", is a religious cult led by Shrignold the Butterfly, and they are a major antagonistic group in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 of the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared series of short viral videos produced by Becky Sloan and Joseph Pelling. In the video, the Cult tried to forcefully indoctrinate the Yellow Puppet into their ranks. ''Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3'' The Cult only appeared in the third episode of the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared series. The Cult is led by an anthropomorphic butterfly named Shrignold, and they worship a giant stone head dubbed Malcolm. The Cult has a very narrow view on love, and they seem to believe that love can only be conveyed through a ring or that it's destined for everyone to get married. They are also very hypocritical when it comes down to what they think qualifies as love. For example, Shrignold rebuked the Yellow Puppet by saying that love should only be saved for his "special one" never mind the fact that he and the other cult members openly expressed love for each other. They then proceeded to tie the Yellow Puppet to a chair and tried to forcefully brainwash him. Shrignold and his cult ceased to exist when the Yellow Puppet woke up. Possible Symbolism? The video could be seen as a take-that at religion/cults, because several people often join religions or cults to find happiness or to be accepted. The Butterfly singled the Yellow Puppet out, because he saw him as someone who was easy to indoctrinate, and he even managed to convince the Yellow Puppet that he was lonely and that no one loved him. The gopher gaining sexual pleasure from being patted by Yellow Guy could be seen as symbolic of how organised religion suppresses sexual urges to the point where any physical contact feels orgasmic. The Cult could also be seen as being anti-gay, because they constantly emphasized that true love only existed between a man and a woman and also stated that that was the way that it had always been. The cult provides the Yellow Puppet with a wife that looks similar to him, referencing arranged marriages as well as implying that the cult is against interracial marriage. At one point they tell the Yellow Puppet that he'll have to change his name, similar to how brides will take on their husband's surname, as well as being a common practice among Muslim converts. Malcolm is believed to represent Jesus Christ, because Jesus is also known as the "King of Love." His followers could also be seen as metaphors for Christian fundamentalism. Members *Shrignold (leader) *Frog *Unicorn *Rabbit *Furry Boy *Tree *Flowers *Roy *Sketchbook *Tony the Talking Clock Malcolm Malcolm is the god of Shrignold and his cult, and he only appeared in the third Don't Hug Me I'm Scared video. Malcolm was a huge head made out of stone that was referred to as the "King of Love" by his followers. Apparently, he was a sentient being who was quick to anger and required feeding. His followers constantly fed him gravel as a means of subduing his anger. He then ceased to exist when the Yellow Puppet woke up. He was then shown being set on fire by an unknown man. Possible Members (Hinted or Indicated) *The Special One *Cloud *Red Guy *Duck Guy *Sun (Love) *Rainbow *Creepy Clouds *Crab Videos Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 EXPLAINED Navigation Category:Cults Category:Fanatics Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Symbolic Category:Organizations Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Hypocrites Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Extremists Category:Propagandists Category:Animals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Brainwashers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mongers Category:Abusers Category:Non-Action Category:Male Category:Karma Houdini